


Roses （三）

by John_Z



Category: All光/光受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Z/pseuds/John_Z
Summary: *主第三人称，第三人称才能感受到的渣攻大傻逼（我骂我自己）*这章没怎么搞秀行，下章差不多了





	Roses （三）

 

如果说性爱是驱除空虚与失落的良药，那他可能是无药可救了。积久日深和不时闹腾的焦虑感，几乎已经成了一种生理病，这些情绪在爱人进入他体内后却丝毫没有消退的趋势，反而随着撕裂的痛楚更加清晰地传递给了他。 

光一在激烈的颠簸中无力地攀在男人肩头啜泣，他一直不肯抱紧恋人，倔强地想要仅凭单薄的身躯来保持平衡，直到大腿被无情地抬高狠狠按在墙上，在他体内横冲直撞的性物更深更重地顶进了敏感的内里，双腿很快被彻底操软，摇摇欲坠的身体不受控制的贴着墙面缓缓往下滑，后穴不断吞吐阴茎的酸胀感渐渐被另一种可怕的、令人痛苦的快感所替代，他情不自禁地颤抖，没能忍住的惊喘在下一秒立刻成了急切而慌乱的哭叫，“啊啊、啊——痛、…呜呜…好痛…”

“抱住我，我就轻点”他死死抓住了光一的头发迫使他不得不再次颤颤地站起身，头皮上持续传来的尖锐刺痛以及下体愈发鲜明的剧烈冲击让光一不知所措地泪流满面，被按在墙上的大腿根部已经被男人掐出了鲜红的痕迹，因单腿抬高而暴露在外的交合处不时被捣出掺杂着白沫的黏液，在男人泄欲般狂躁而蛮横的操干中一股股地汇成一道，失控地沿着另一条打颤的腿往下淌，光一被他骤然间疯狂的操弄顶得尾椎发麻，后穴不受控制地狠狠痉挛了几下，随之哭着流出了几滴微不可见的透明液体，突如其来的干性高潮让他轻搐了好一会，原本紧绷的身体也在后来彻底瘫软了下来，光一无处安放的双手最终还是妥协般松松地环上了男人的腰，他哭着哀求道：“轻、轻点…求你…”

“说你爱我…”男人粗喘着气抬起了光一的另一条腿，手掌托住他的后臀直接将人抱了起来，还深深插在穴里的阴茎狠擦过凸起的腺体，瞬间勾起一阵令人颤栗失语的酥痒感，光一被身体略微悬空的姿势吓懵了，含着男人性器的屁股不安地扭动着，架在两侧的双腿却因害怕和持续骤增的快感而抖得十分厉害，男人抱着他缓缓走向卧室，边走边刻意挺胯往上操，“怎么了，说啊…”察觉到了光一后穴的兴奋，男人在他又一次抽抽噎噎地试图抬臀躲开时不留情地箍住了他的腰，高翘的性物猛地撞上了脆弱不堪的一点，几乎是同一时刻，光一蓦地反弓起腰，瞪大眼睛又一次尖叫着射精了，他断断续续地流泄出那些被操出来的下流呻吟，身体一抽一抽地往上缩，“老婆…说啊……”男人却还是没有放过他的意思，一次次变换角度在光一高潮的甬道内对着那点又顶又碾，不时地迈开脚步摇晃胯部，将光一折腾得呻吟声都变了调，本能地晃动臀部哭吟着想要摆脱：“哈啊、啊啊…顶到了…啊、啊、不行……呜呜我不行了、”

“宝贝，你爱不爱我……” 

“呜、爱…我爱你、不要这样……”黏稠的体液凌乱不堪地滴落在地板上，光一知道那些淫秽的水渍都是自己留下的，他被人抱着操进了卧室，爱液将红肿的后穴浸得软烂，大腿之间也早已狼藉一片，而这一切都并非他的本意，他却还是要在那个人身下唯唯诺诺地说爱他。 

可卑微的是，他并没有撒谎，他的确还爱着他——而自己却再没了底气认为这种爱是相互的。

“我也爱你，宝贝……”男人将光一放在了床上，一改先前疯狂莽撞的动作温柔地在他体内进出，他虔诚地吻过光一湿漉漉的眼睛，深情地与他接吻，怜惜的就像对待挚爱的情人一般。光一愣愣地看着他的眼睛，刹那间仿佛看到了五年前将他视如珍宝的男人，那时候的爱人从来不会对他动粗，做爱也是温柔而缠绵热情的，他会亲吻自己的额头，鼻子，嘴唇，亲吻他每一寸汗湿的肌肤，在不至于令他崩溃的频率下彻底地将他贯穿占有，让他兴奋，让他高潮。

快感正沿着后脊不断攀升，光一觉得自己快到了。他已经太久没被这么温柔的对待，一时间眼泪也不争气地涌了上来，还没来得及擦掉，他又听见男人说：“我爱你……” 

“我、我也…”过于真实的体验令他沉醉，光一觉得自己又陷进去了，他的恋人难道真的回来了吗，朝思暮想的男人终于决定要回到他身边了吗……被动的性爱中，光一在高潮来临之际自然而然地用双腿紧紧缠住了男人的腰，他放纵自己叫出了甜腻的呻吟，潮红的脸上难得有了诱人的媚态，光一终于慢慢卸下尊严的盔甲抬起了手，伸手想要搂住失而复得的爱人

“秀行…”

“啊…、”宛如五雷轰顶，悬在半空中的手顿时僵硬了，令人眩晕的耳鸣声取代了男人沉重而忘情低喃，精液一股股地射进了他的身体里，而光一却除了短促的哀叫以外什么声音也发不出来了。他觉得自己的胃在翻涌，似乎下一秒就会因剧烈的恶心而吐出来。他捂住嘴巴无声地干呕了几下，直到男人赤红着一双眼睛发泄完才松松地合拢腿木然地翻了个身，他根本不在意自己往外流着白浊的后穴已经被捅成了什么样子，也不在意男人灼热的视线是不是还盯着他脏兮兮的大腿根不放，此刻光一混乱轰鸣的大脑里只有一个清晰的意识：秀行是谁。

而男人似乎没有意识到自己说了什么，他喘着气重新打开了光一的腿，从身后紧紧将他搂进了怀里，他亲吻着光一湿黏的后背和肩颈，掰开早已被撞红的臀瓣再次不知疲惫地抽送起来，他摸到了交合处不断被操出的白浆，感受到光一浑身上下难以自制的颤栗，此刻原始的性冲动彻底支配了他，他咬住光一的肩膀蛮力顶撞，像永远操不够一般将床上已经快要崩溃的爱人接连不断地送上高潮，几次差点昏阙过去。

 

*

雨飘在空中，轻柔而绵密。

 

光一在凌晨五点离开了家，他其实一夜没睡，在床上任由男人不知节制地要了一次又一次，没有抗拒，甚至连痛都不喊了。最后的体力早就被完全抽空，支持他的只有那点可怜却决然的精神力。等到男人终于精疲力尽地睡着后，光一摇摇晃晃地坐起身，失魂落魄地盯着他看了好一会儿，似乎想要将男人最后一次纳入眼中般深情、深情里带着极致的痛苦与疲惫。忍住眼眶里就要决堤的泪水，他垂下脑袋吸了吸鼻子，扶着腰小心翼翼地爬下了床。

身体疼得像快散架了一般，每走一步都会牵扯到下体难以启齿的痛处。宽松的外套牢牢罩住了日渐瘦消的身体，他什么也没带走，只有满身男人留给他的情爱痕迹，喉结和脖颈上无法掩盖的地方时刻提醒着光一昨晚发生了什么，而他又是因为什么毅然决然地选择了离开。

电车在雨雾中沿着一线节节编号的黄色车辙，一节节驶去了。他坐在站台前疲倦地抬了抬眼睛，雨变大了，喧哗的闷响伴随着电车轨道的驶离声，渗透在渐渐明亮起来的天地。

啊…该走了。

 

*

我醒来的时候光一并不在身边，身侧微微凹陷的床垫也已经没了温度。大概是纵欲过度的缘故，我的脑袋昏沉，四肢隐隐有些酸痛。窗外天已大亮，我起床去浴室简单冲洗了身体，瞥见了洗手台上光一常用的那款沐浴露。我拿过来闻了闻，是种柔和细腻的清甜。昨晚在浴室做爱的时候好像也用了它，但光一身上的味道相比而言更多了分沉静的温柔和几不可闻的矜贵，甜甜淡淡的却似乎能够容纳一切。

我慢慢回忆起昨晚的翻云覆雨，后背的浅浅的抓痕是光一挠出来的，他高潮了很多次，缩在我怀里哭哭啼啼地说爱我，没有像往常那样抽噎着喊痛，也没有抗拒我一次次鲁莽的侵犯。他比之前敏感了许多，眉宇间情动的神色让我难得失控了一次，我狠狠地欺负了他，逼迫了他，不顾后果地用力干他…就像对待秀行那样……

我被自己突如其来的想法吓到了，立刻用冷水冲了冲脸，想要暂时抛却这些不该有的念头。

房间安静得令人不安，却丝毫没有任何反常的迹象。厨房被打理的干干净净，昨天留在这里的痕迹也被清理了。微波炉里放了光一准备的早餐，纯色的便利贴上写着加热三分钟。我把饭热了热，坐在了已经好久没待过的厨房，光一做的饭口味偏淡，却有种令人安心的味道。我知道他其实不太擅长料理，同居期间却一直在认真学习，说是在一起后不能总是将就，也该有生活的样子了。

我打开手机，收到了几十条秀行发来的短信，还有一条临时加班的通知。我加快了进餐的速度，虽然还在疑惑光一早早出门去了哪，但还有更多重要的事等着我来处理。我从衣柜里重新拿出一套熨烫平整的西装匆忙换上，一边拨通秀行的电话一边开门下了楼。

“怎么了？嗯，手机没电了，今天要加班，晚点见。”秀行一向是个听话的孩子，没有过多的询问，他乖乖挂断了电话，只是在最后小声恳求我别忘了找他，我在打车的间隙回应了他，说尽量早点回去，可脑子里想的却全是光一。

我在路上给他打了电话，但没人接。或许是把手机忘在家里了吧，只带着钱包出门的情况也不是没有过。光一大概是早起去买新鲜的食材了，或许晚上回来还能尝到他新做的菜品，这样想着，心情突然放松了很多，也是啊，光一就是这种平时看似毫无波澜，实际上却很会给人带来惊喜的男人，经过了昨晚，我想我们的关系应该多少得到了缓和吧。

我看着手机通讯录上密麻排列的联系人，指尖划过了光一，又划过秀行，隐秘的自责与愧疚没由来地慢慢自心底上涌，该收收心了吧…我看着秀行昨晚发过来的短信，暗暗握紧了拳头，短信内容没有抱怨，全是体贴的关心，我迟疑了片刻，不由得低叹口气，随即右滑点击了删除。

 

 

 


End file.
